Running for Life, or Love?
by YoungWriter2005
Summary: Jake is way obsessed with Cheetos, and Miley steals a bag from him. It's a chase as Jake runs after Miley, who thinks this is all about Cheetos. But what if it's about something more? Jiley Oneshot. Please R&R!


**HANNAH MONTANA: Running for Life, or Love?**

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm going to make this as short as possible: I. Don't. Own. _Hannah. Montana._

_Miley's Point of View_

"Hey, Lilly, do you think we can eat this all in one sitting?" I said, holding up the bulging paper bags that I carried safely in my arms.

We were heading for our other best friend Oliver's house to hang out and chillax. There I go again. Somehow, I can't stop saying that word. Chillax. Chill and relax. What was the difference, anyway? Still, it _is_ a cool slang term. It's so _fetch_! Okay, so I don't really say "fetch" that much - I actually said it only now - but I thought it would be so funny to quote Gretchen from _Mean Girls_. It's _grool_. Oops, I meant to say cool but then I started to say great. Okay, I have _got _to stop the quoting and the slang term thing. It's so not cool anymore. In fact, it's _passe_. Just excuse me, I'm kind of talkative sometimes. On with the story.

"I don't know, I guess. I'm kind of hungry, after all," my best friend replied thoughtfully. "And there's Oliver. You know the doughnut can never live without junk food."

"Supposed he can go without those for an hour?" I asked, motioning for her to ring the doorbell, since both of her hands were free. Realizing that this was a certainly unfair situation, I set the bags down on the door step and slapped her on the hand lightly. "Hey!"

"What?" Lilly, who just finished pushing the button which is the doorbell, asked, rubbing her hand.

"Why am I the only one carrying these bags?" I demanded, pointing my finger at the bags, which were still sitting lifelessly on the doorstep, by the the welcome mat.

"Because, I was arranging the straps of my bra when we first walked out of the store! Then you said something about dropping your tampon or forgetting to buy tampons so you go back in to buy some while I go to the comfort room and try to cover up this huge zit that I've got! So that means we both just forgot and it just so happens that you ended up being the one holding the bags! _Now_ do you get it?" Lilly said, without breathing. After saying everything, she breathed for the longest while.

"No, I didn't! Maybe you _did_ fix your bra straps, but I said that my tampon wasn't on right, and that I was out of them, so they I went back inside to the store. And then you went to hell-knows-where," I shot back.

Lilly glared at me.

I grinned, like the way I would if I got caught doing something bad. "Okay," I told her. "You're right. Besides, we shouldn't make a big deal about it. Can you believe it? We were actually having an argument about _shopping bags_."

Lilly rolled her eyes and gave a short giggle. "Yeah. We're a little too shallow sometimes."

We turned to face forward and enter Oliver's house when we realized that Oliver was already at the door. And he wasn't alone. He was with Jake. And they both looked amused.

"Oh, no," I muttered out loud.

Lilly narrowed her eyes, smiling awkwardly. "Did you hear it?" she asked, looking like she didn't even want the answer.

Oliver and Jake snickered. "Which one?" Oliver cracked, while Jake nodded and continued snickering.

"Bra straps? Tampons? Zit? The whole deal?" I said, feeling a blush about a hundred shades of red creep up to my cheeks.

Oliver nodded and he and Jake went laughing again. Only this time, it was louder. "The whole deal," Oliver told us. He turned to Jake. "Man, that was funny."

"You said it, dude," Jake replied, and they high-fived.

I looked at Lilly helplessly, but it turned she had already slapped Oliver and Jake in the face. "Jerks!" she yelled before storming off into the house, pushing the guys back with her skateboard.

I picked up the bags, and, being the so-called jerks that they are, neither Jake nor Oliver even bothered to help me. Instead, Oliver rubbed his face and went up to Lilly, and no longer than five seconds later, both of them are in this huge argument. And Jake, he eyed me for so long that I started to get self-conscious. I set the bags down on the table started pacing around the Okens' living room.

_"Cheetos!" _

I turned around to see what the big deal was about Cheetos. But then I found Jake hugging this huge bag of Cheetos to his chest.

I snorted. "What, are you in love with that, or something?"

Snapping back to attention, Jake dropped the bag to the floor and made up some silly excuse. "No. It's the first time I've seen a bag of Cheetos. I've been looking everywhere for them!"

"Nice try," I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. "Cheetos are, like, everywhere. I bet you're obsessed with these little babies." I picked the bag up and held it out of reach.

"Give me that!" Jake snatched the bag out of my grasp and opened it up. He began snacking on them.

I turned back to Oliver and Lilly, who were now, instead of arguing, making out.

"What in the world?" I asked out loud.

Everything was just crazy - first I embarrass myself in front of my best guy friend and the guy I secretly like, then the guy I secretly like turns out to be secretly liking Cheetos and now my two best friends are making out. So, yeah. I like Jake. A lot.

Lilly pulled away. She must have heard me. "Uh, well, you see..." she said, trying to explain everything.

I smiled and cocked one eyebrow. "I know. You like him, he likes you, you get together. Blah, blah, blah." I walked over to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Oliver asked, giving us all glasses of coke.

"There's nothing much to do that watch you and Lilly make out," I pointed out.

Lilly faked a laugh. "Ha-ha. We could watch a movie," she said, "or play a board game."

I shrugged and looked at Jake. And, coincidentally, he looked at me, too. I expected him to look away, and I'm sure he expected me to look away, too. But we both stared into each other's eyes, like nothing else in the world mattered.

"Hel-_lo? _We're dying over boredom here!" Lilly said, waving her arms in the air.

Jake stood up, ignoring her. I did, too. All I did was look at Jake as he made his way to where I was. He still had the bag of Cheetos in his hands. "Miley..." he began.

I don't know what came over me. I don't even know why I did it. But I took the Cheetos out of Jake's grasp and I made a beeline for the door. "Catch me if you can!"

"Miley!" Jake called, as he ran after me. I darted across the Oken's front yard to their backyard, then back. Jake and I kept chasing each other in circles.

"Miley, wait up!" Jake yelled.

I thought this was all about his Cheetos and how he wanted them back. I tried to lose him by going into the indoor garden that Oliver's grandmother takes care of. But he just followed me in. There was no exit out of the indoor garden. I can't go out through the entrance. Jake's sure to grab my arm and get his revenge then. I had no choice.

I was trapped.

"Miley," Jake breathed, panting. "I just..."

"Jake, I know you love Cheetos, but please, don't hurt me..." I said. Okay, okay. So I was overreacting. But if my life depended on it...

Just then, Jake paused. He eyes the Cheetos for a few seconds, then, looked at me. I bit my lip. Before I knew it, Jake was laughing like there's no tomorrow.

I dropped the Cheetos. Thankfully, the contents stayed inside the bag. "What?" I demanded. "What're you laughing at?"

"I can't believe it," Jake finally replied. "You thought this was all about Cheetos?"

"Isn't it?" I asked.

Jake shook his head. "No. I wanted to tell you something."

I began to have butterflies in my stomach. I have never been this closer to Jake before - he was an inch away from me, and our noses almost touched. Then he took my hands in his.

Before I say it, I'll tell you what a reflex action means. It's a kind of reaction that you get from your muscles when you touch something hot, or when something enters your eyes.

So, I jerked my hands away when Jake held them. It wasn't on purpose, just a reflex action. I guess it was because it felt somehow electric when we touched.

But Jake wasn't about to be stopped. He took my hands in his again, a bit tighter this time, and leaned in.

My stomach held more butterflies than ever. I was hesitating to do what I was about to do, but it came out. "Are you going to kiss me?" Just like that.

Jake stopped just as our foreheads touched. "Uh, what?" He was totally caught off-guard.

I continued, feeling confidence take over me. "Because if you are, I just wanted to let you know that you have some Cheeto crumbs on one corner of your lips."

Just brushed the crumbs off, taking his grip from my hands. "Well, uh..."

"Do you...like me?" I asked, the confidence still going strong.

Jake held my hands again and squeezed them gently. "Yes," he breathed. "I like you. A lot. Since the very beginning. Do you feel the same way?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, but I felt the confidence being washed away. "I...I..." I began.

"Well, do you?" Jake prodded.

I figured it was now or never. "Yeah, I like you. Just as much as you like me. Or loads more, even. I really like you, Jake."

"So, did you really think this was about Cheetos?" Jake asked.

I gave him a dry laugh. "In a way, yes. But then I figured you shouldn't be that obsessed about Cheetos, so that must not be the only reason you ran after me."

"It wasn't even a reason at all," Jake told me. "I haven't eaten Cheetos since who knows when. So when I saw the bag, I grabbed it before I lose the chance. Just a little craving, I guess. But I crave for you even more," he explained. I raised my eyebrows and he smiled. "Loads more."

"Now, where were we?" I asked, and he smiled, before leaning in again and giving me this kiss that's so good it should be illegal. I kissed him back, not sure where to put my hands. So I just let them stay at my side. But Jake pulled them and put them around his neck, before proceeding to place both hands on my waist.

When we pulled away, I just smiled like a fool.

Jake picked up the bag of Cheetos. "Want to share?"

"More than anything else in the world," I replied, and we walked out of the greenhouse, carrying a new little secret or two with us. Now I'm just wondering if I should tell him I'm Hannah Montana. Maybe tomorrow, if time permits...

(**A/N: **Just something random. Tell me what you think. I have lots more oneshots planned. Review, please! The first oneshot is entitled_ Music Video Madness_. Miley shoots the music vid for _If We Were a Movie_, and she has to kiss Jake there. Pretty much self-explanatory, huh? _Kissing Scenes and Guys By Your Side_ happens when Jake and Miley go to a movie premiere together and there's a kissing scene that just makes everything awkward between them. _I Want You to Want Me_, based on the song, happens when Miley and Jake have a misunderstanding and only Miley can fix everything. Note that this will _not _be a songfic. _Miley, Not Mandy_ is a story where Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus hang out a lot, after meeting on TRL. Whether love will evolve or not, we will know. My first Nicley - should that be the official pairing name? _He Was Wrong_ is somehow like Tree House. Just in a way. I'm still planning it. Well, that's all. Gotta go!)


End file.
